


Green of the Moss, Green of the Leaves

by twilighteve



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: He wasn’t sure when he first noticed it, but Nic’s eyes had changed colors.





	Green of the Moss, Green of the Leaves

He wasn’t sure when he first noticed it, but Nic’s eyes had changed colors.

Before, they were the brown of the most beautiful agate anyone could get their hands on. They gleamed in starlight as he thought, twinkling with the spark of ideas and information he gained. They were dark, warm, inviting even.

That was before. But, after…

After, they were… odd. At times, they seemed like the same agate brown they were before, but after, you could have sworn there was a glint of green deep within. It was a glint of the greenest of foliage, greenest of moss, blinking to existence at the mention of the woods and winking away in a moment’s notice. It was bright, surprising, perhaps a little bit unsettling.

Nic found that he… didn’t hate it.

He wasn’t sure what to do with that realization. Before, he’d probably feel disturbed by this, but after, not many things could really bother him anymore. He still wondered if this was because he entered Tanis. He still wondered just how much of himself he had left and lost there.

The first time he entered Tanis, he came out with glints of the leaves deep within his gaze that one could pretend did not exist if they so choose. They second time he did, the green intensified immensely. It grew like vines around the black of his pupils, slithering and twining, desperate to see the light of day. Nic had no doubt that if he ventured into Tanis again, the green would overpower the brown completely. Gone would be the warmth, gone would be the beautiful gemstones that gleamed in the firelight. In their place would be green – green of the woods, green of the moss, green of the leaves and the rotting dead trees and of the wind whistling through the clearing and of the man  in the animal mask standing between the trees, waiting…

He gasped and pulled himself out of his thoughts, suddenly unnerved of where the direction of his musings had changed. He shook his head slightly and gazed into the mirror in front of him, staring at the green deep within his eyes.

“Once you enter the Calm, you are forever changed,” he recited almost thoughtlessly.

He never thought that the change would be so literal.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually not my first Tanis fic, but this is the one I wrote after binge listening S3 episodes in one sitting. I like the idea of Tanis 'tainting' the people who enter it and showing it from their eye colors, so this is totally self-indulgent. Also, Nic having brown eyes is totally a headcanon I can't get out of my head.
> 
> Also, this was done with very minimal editing after writing it on a piece of paper in class, so I hope there's nothing weird in it.


End file.
